


melt me with your body heat

by calamitylink



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Switch Park Seonghwa, THIS IS ALL JUST SOFT AND NICE OKAY, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi San, Top Park Seonghwa, excessive sweet nickname use, no beta we die like men, soft dom san, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamitylink/pseuds/calamitylink
Summary: It's a known fact amongst the group that Seonghwa likes to take care of them. But when one day stretches him too thin, San and Wooyoung take care of him instead.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 280





	melt me with your body heat

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOO i dont think ive ever whipped out a fic this fast, this is very much inspired by the woosanhwa vacation photo and also by the fact that i love seonghwa very much
> 
> but anyway this is my first penetrative sex fic, so woohoo, and also my first time writing a threesome, so,, wOOHOO, so let me know if anything sounds awkward or if you cant figure out who's going where! three people got a lot of limbs between em
> 
> title is from Astro's Blue Flame

It’s a known fact amongst the group that Seonghwa likes to take care of them. Sometimes, they say he has a kind of “mom-sense” that alerts him as to when they’re upset or down on themselves. Seonghwa waves them off, because of course he doesn’t have some sort of special power, but he’s more often than not the first one who finds a sulking dongsaeng or offers quiet comfort when they need it. 

Today is an off day, meaning there really isn’t enough of Seonghwa to go around until everyone is sufficiently comforted. So he does his best with what he has, offering a shoulder to those who need it most, but unfortunately having to leave Wooyoung and San to their own devices. He never _wants_ to leave anyone out, but as the hours drag on through dance, then vocal lessons, he has to channel his energy into calming those who really seem like they’re going to lose it in one way or another. Wooyoung and San rely on each other anyway, and Seonghwa has to trust that they’ll be okay until he can check on them later.

Finally, _finally_ they’re on the way home, Seonghwa rubbing little circles into Yeosang’s hand with his thumb. The younger had needed a lot of care today, after pushing his way through the day with a massive headache that left him drained and exhausted and more than a little moody. Seonghwa guides him inside the dorm gently, letting him keep his eyes closed as the older peels off his outerwear and lays him down for a much-needed nap. He lingers for a few minutes, heart hurting with the desire to fix it, but eventually leaves to get the rest of the night in order.

After dinner had been ordered and eaten (no way he was going to cook), and everyone had mostly settled in for bed, he finally goes to check on San and Wooyoung. He bypasses Wooyoung’s room, knowing they’d likely hole up together in San’s room, and when he pushes open the door quietly, he spots twin lumps on San’s bed with no Yunho to be found. 

Seonghwa coos quietly as he sits at the edge of the bed, running a hand through each of their hair. San’s eyes are open and staring at him intently, and Seonghwa knows he has something to say but is hesitating to say it. The lump closer to him shifts, and Wooyoung peeks his eyes open, eyes red rimmed and puffy from where he’d obviously been crying. Seonghwa pets his head gently, runs the back of his hand down Wooyoung’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he whispers, throat tight because he wasn’t able to help before it got to this point. “Do you want to talk about it?” he offers, scratching at the nape of his neck.

“Already talked with Sannie,” Wooyoung mumbles, averting his eyes back to San, holding him tight. Seonghwa’s eyes also slide over to San, and the latter speaks for the first time.

“Where were you today, hyung?” he asks gently. There’s an undercurrent of an accusation in his tone, but more than anything, he sounds hurt. “I know you have the whole group to worry about, but it… hurts to be ignored when you’re reaching out,” he says honestly. It jabs and twists Seonghwa’s heart painfully, but he appreciates this, appreciates them being honest with him so that he can do better in the future.

“I’m sorry, Sannie,” he mumbles, leaning over Wooyoung to give San a kiss on the forehead. “There was just,” he sighs, leaning their foreheads together, “so much today.”

San hums quietly, understanding. “It’s okay,” he breathes, but he doesn’t look particularly convinced, and so Seonghwa is surprised when San catches his arm and asks, 

“Sleep with us tonight, hyung?”

Regardless, Seonghwa has always had a hard time saying no, so all he offers in the way of resistance is, “this bed’s a bit cramped for three people, isn’t it?” 

And San agrees, but they shuffle Seonghwa right in the middle of them anyway, limbs thrown across each other until they’re comfortable and Seonghwa is face to face with Wooyoung. The younger burrows right into his chest, relaxing with a happy little sigh in his arms. San’s arms reach as far over as they can to touch both Seonghwa and Wooyoung, legs tangled securely with Seonghwa’s in the middle. After a few minutes, they finally fall still.

There’s another few beats of silence before San speaks again.

“We really do appreciate everything you do for us, hyung,” he whispers, the words pressed right into Seonghwa’s neck. The oldest can’t help the full-body shiver that runs down his spine at the lips on sensitive skin, squirming a little and subconsciously pulling Wooyoung tighter in his arms. The younger noses at his collarbones, teasing touches that make Seonghwa’s breath hitch.

“You’re here with us now, and I think that makes up for it,” Wooyoung speaks up, mischievous eyes sparkling just a bit. He makes eye contact with San over Seonghwa’s shoulder, then, and a silent conversation seems to pass between them as he feels San shift a bit behind him. 

“Say, Mars,” San starts, the sultry voice above him telling him that San is propped up on his elbow, “now that we’ve got you here, maybe _we_ can take care of _you_ tonight,” he proposes, hand coming to trail across his bicep, then lower, and lower.

Seonghwa breathes in an airy gasp as he realizes what San is implying. He’s helped out other members like this before— occasionally, he’ll find himself bent over in the studio as Hongjoong pounds into him from behind to release some tension— but he doesn’t do it often, and certainly not two at a time like this. He trusts them, but it’s been a while, and he can feel it in the way San’s hand running across the line of his sweats seems so very foreign.

But maybe, the fact that it’s been a while is all the more reason to do it. He’s already reacting to San’s touches, blood thrumming just a bit faster now and breaths coming out stuttered. It’s late, and they should rest, but…

“What did you have in mind, Sannie?” he breathes, head craning up to look the other in the eye.

That gains him a devious smile, and San’s hand finally dips below his clothing to run along a smooth thigh, massaging at the vee of his hips. Seonghwa gasps, but Wooyoung swallows it quickly in a hot, open-mouthed kiss, and Seonghwa is suddenly very glad he agreed to this. Despite the heat coursing through them, Wooyoung kisses slow; he guides them in an unhurried rhythm, licking into Seonghwa’s mouth and nipping at his bottom lip. In return, Seonghwa pushes him a little until he’s flat on his back, San’s hand slipping out of his pants as he mouths and sucks at Wooyoung’s neck, the younger letting out little mewls and whimpers.

“Look at my good boys,” San purrs from behind him, and oh, so it’s _that_ kind of night. In these situations, Seonghwa is versatile. He is whatever they need him to be, and tonight he feels every bit the good boy San wants him to be. Seonghwa sends him a coy smile, a little teasing, and maintains eye contact while he licks an uninterrupted stripe up Wooyoung’s neck. 

“A-ah, Hwa-hyung,” Wooyoung whimpers, clutching at his back, fingers curling in his shirt. San’s eyes darken.

“Hm, maybe my good boys should get undressed for me,” San suggests lowly, a hand lazily gripping his hard length over his shorts. He’s lost his shirt, though, and Seonghwa takes a moment to appreciate the hard planes of his chest and toned shoulders. 

“Yes, sir,” Wooyoung responds almost immediately, wiggling out from under Seonghwa to do just that. Some surprise must show on his face, but all San gives him is a smirk and an expectant eyebrow raise.

“Y-yes…” Seonghwa tries, but the word doesn’t come easily to him. San smiles gently, not at all the devious smirk from before.

“You don’t have to call me anything you don’t want to,” he assures, kissing the tip of Seonghwa’s nose. His heart swells a bit at that, liking the soft care.

Wooyoung slides back in between them, unabashedly naked, and reaches his arms out for San. Seonghwa takes that as his cue to undress as well, taking his time, but before he’s given too much time to second guess himself or the situation, a moan tears him out of his thoughts. Wooyoung is on his back, taking one of San’s fingers to the base, and Seonghwa’s eyes instantly lock onto what a pretty picture they make. San pistons his finger in and out, and though Wooyoung is making such sweet sounds below him, he turns his head and beckons Seonghwa back over with the other hand. He goes obediently, and San rewards him with a hard kiss that’s more teeth and tongue than anything else.

“My good boy,” San pants into his mouth, “why don’t you go straddle Wooyoungie’s face? And face this way, so I can still see what pretty expressions you make,” he requests, brushing his knuckles over Seonghwa’s cheekbone. The older blushes a bit at his request, not used to being so shameless, but goes anyway, warning Wooyoung when he swings a leg over his head. When he gets settled with his elbows on either side of Wooyoung’s hips, the younger runs his hands up the back of his thighs and over his ass appreciatively, then wastes no time in licking a teasing circle around his rim.

Seonghwa whimpers at the unexpected attention, but keeps his eyes open to look up at San, silently asking what he should do next.

“Let me put that pretty mouth of yours to use, kitten,” San coos, guiding his cock to Seonghwa’s mouth. Seonghwa opens without complaint, resting San on his tongue for a beat before closing his lips around the head, sucking lightly. His focus is torn when Wooyoung’s tongue breaches his hole, and he moans around San’s cock, falling forward a bit more and consequently taking San deeper into his mouth. San groans appreciatively.

“That’s it, baby. Woo, could you prep hyung for me?” He asks, sliding the little bottle of lube up the bed.

“I—hn, yeah, yes sir” Wooyoung gasps, pulling off Seonghwa’s rim as he’s worked open on two of San’s fingers. Seonghwa vaguely wonders how this is going to work, what they’re _both_ being prepped for, but it doesn’t really matter when he’s so determined to be good for them, so he supposes he’ll take it as it comes. It’s kind of hard to concentrate when Wooyoung gets his first lube-slicked finger in, so he lets his mind go hazy as he doubles down his effort to please San, taking him down to the base and relaxing his throat. 

“ _Shit_ , baby, I didn’t know you could deep-throat,” San groans, coaxing Seonghwa to look up at him. The angle is very uncomfortable, but he does it anyway, a little flutter of pride in his chest at pulling that reaction out of San. And it isn’t until he takes San down to the base again, and again, that San pulls him off his cock by the hair.

“Don’t wanna cum too fast, kitten,” he explains, slightly out of breath and eyes blown dark. “God, you look so good like this,” he sighs, and Seonghwa knows he must look utterly debauched, eyes glazed over and lips spit-slicked and red. His eyes roll back slightly as Wooyoung gives him a second finger, getting him used to the intrusion with shallow thrusts. 

Seonghwa falls forward again, watching San pump three fingers into Wooyoung below him, and stops thinking. He dips his head down and licks over Wooyoung’s perineum, the younger’s body jolting beneath him, and tongues over his stretched rim. Wooyoung does nothing to stop the litany of sweet noises falling from his mouth at the extra attention, fingers crooking and jolting inside of Seonghwa. The oldest cries out as fingers accidentally brush his prostate, thighs unintentionally tightening around Wooyoung’s head as he searches for the spot again. Seonghwa pushes back on his fingers desperately, little pants and moans falling from his mouth, but doesn’t let up on Wooyoung’s rim, his tongue meeting San’s fingers. It’s filthy, and he’s never done this before, but he loves it, loves _letting go_ and tossing his shame away to make them feel good.

When Seonghwa can take three fingers with ease, Wooyoung pulls his fingers out, and he slowly disentangles himself from their pile of limbs with shaking legs, feeling strangely empty. As soon as he plops down next to Wooyoung, San surges up to kiss the youngest, giving him a few more hard thrusts with his fingers before pulling out as well. 

“So, I was thinking,” San starts, sitting up, “that you could fuck Woo, and I’ll fuck you. Does that sound good, baby?” he asks, fishing out a couple of condoms from under the mattress.

And that sounds very agreeable to Seonghwa.

“Yes, sir,” he purrs, lips considerably looser now as he sends his best bedroom eyes to San.

That gets him to drop the condoms and crawl back over to Seonghwa, running a hand through raven hair and yanking his head back with it. 

“You little tease,” San murmurs against his neck, and it seems that Seonghwa has just added manhandling near the top of his kink list. San sucks at his neck, and the makeup artists are so not going to be happy with him tomorrow, but he stopped thinking with his head a while ago. 

They’re broken apart by a whine from Wooyoung, and San apologizes softly before ripping open a condom and rolling it onto Seonghwa. The older can’t help the shaky moan that leaves his mouth, relived at finally being touched, the slide of lube making it that much better. San sends him over to Wooyoung, who looks up at him with puppy eyes, and Seonghwa can’t help but melt. 

“I’m gonna take care of you, love,” he whispers, massaging Wooyoung’s thigh spread open so nicely for him on the bed. The younger only smiles, murmuring a shy “You always do,” before Seonghwa presses in. Wooyoung’s mouth falls open in a silent moan at the feeling, breathing harshly through his mouth.

“You’re _big_ , hyung,” he whimpers, squirming a little when Seonghwa stills. 

“You’re doing so well,” the older coos, trying not to buck into the tight heat. “Can I keep going?” he asks, petting across Wooyoung’s abdomen.

At his nod of permission, Seonghwa finally bottoms out, sighing harshly and falling forward to lay chest to chest with the younger. He peppers kisses all over Wooyoung’s face, starting with his nose, then eyes, and cheeks and anywhere else he can reach without jostling him too much. Sweet giggles reach his ears, and when he pulls back, Wooyoung’s eyes are shining with adoration. Seonghwa dips back down to nibble at his jawline, and Wooyoung begins rocking his hips, fucking himself on Seonghwa in tiny movements as best he can. Seonghwa groans and ruts down, relishing in the cry it pulls from Wooyoung. He picks up the pace, hips snapping down in rhythm now as the younger lets out sharp, staccato cries at every meeting of their hips. 

Seonghwa had almost forgotten about the other presence in the room until he feels strong fingers run down his back, tracing over his rim. And that’s all the warning he gets before San rests the head of his cock against his hole, grinding slowly, tip catching but not quite entering on every thrust.

Seonghwa stills, allowing San to push into him from behind, unable to stop the groan ripped from his throat at the stimulation from both ends. San whispers praises and encouragement into his back, and it isn’t long before he’s fully seated. Once he is, he gives a tentative thrust in. The small movement fills Seonghwa so well, and knocks him forward gently into Wooyoung, the two of them gasping at the sensation.

“Look at you, both of you, my good boys,” San rambles as he begins thrusting in earnest. 

“Fuck,” Seonghwa pants, “I’m not gonna last long,” he warns, biting down on Wooyoung’s neck to muffle a loud moan. 

“That’s okay, _fuck_ , me neither,” San agrees, “It’s been way too long,” he admits on a particularly hard thrust. And _oh_ , Seonghwa sees stars on that one, pressing a scream into Wooyoung’s neck as San brushes over his prostate. The wet heat around his dick makes his head fuzzy too, and his body feels so, so hot between them but he never wants it to end. Wooyoung tugs his head up desperately, and they meet in a messy kiss of all tongue and no coordination, the younger whining into his mouth when Seonghwa gets a hand around him and starts pumping in earnest.

“Close, hyung,” Wooyoung whimpers, throwing his head back when Seonghwa flicks his wrist just right.

Seonghwa feels so close, wants to cum so badly, but won’t until Wooyoung comes first. He wants to be a good boy, and good boys have to please. San continues pounding him relentlessly, pushing him deeper into Wooyoung, and the fire in his veins is almost unbearable until Wooyoung comes below him with a strangled shout. Cum splashes on his abdomen between them, and Seonghwa works him through it, not stopping the motion of his wrist.

That’s all the encouragement Seonghwa needs until he’s thrusting in deep a few more times, then letting go with a curse, filling the condom as Wooyoung clenches and unclenches around him. 

When he comes back down, he notices the prominent and still very hard length inside him, and pushes back encouragingly.

“Come on, Sannie, sir, I can take it,” he babbles, presence of mind too far gone to care about begging.

At that, San _growls_ , thrusting into him with renewed hunger and making him writhe with oversensitivity. He slips out of Wooyoung, but presses their foreheads together as San uses his body, whimpering into his mouth. Wooyoung meets him in another open-mouthed kiss as San stutters out that he’s close, squeezing Seonghwa’s hips so hard he’s sure they’ll bruise until he’s also coming, pressing his moans into Seonghwa’s back.

They fall quiet for a few minutes, catching their breath, and San moves first, pulling his soft length out of Seonghwa. He feels empty.

Before he can miss the feeling of being full too much, the trickle of lube running down his thighs and sweat all over his body urge him to get cleaned up. The three do their best with what they have, tying off the condoms and tossing them before wiping themselves down, too boneless to take a real shower. They dress in the bare minimum then fall into Yunho’s bed, half asleep before they hit the pillows. Seonghwa is once again sandwiched in the middle, only this time, he’s on his back and the two younger members pillow themselves on his chest. He feels more content than he has in a while.

“I love you guys,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! like i said before, ive never written a threesome, so pLEASE let me know if like, you couldnt locate someone's foot or mouth or dick, so i can improve!!
> 
> im in a bit of a slump for whisk me rn, its sort of almost done but im having a hard time with it, so have this in the meantime! please leave a comment with what you did or didnt like!
> 
> OH ALSO be my friend on twitter!!!! im @calamiteez, come scream at me about ateez. you WILL be well received.


End file.
